Sebastián Pardo
Sebastián Eduardo Pardo ( Quillota , January 1 1982 ) is a Chilean footballer. He played for Feyenoord , SBV Excelsior , Universidad de Chile and the Chilean football . Content [ hide ] *1 Club Soccer **1.1 Universidad de Chile **1.2 Feyenoord **1.3 SBV Excelsior *2 Caps **2.1 Chile *3 Club Statistics *4 See also Club Soccer [ Edit ] Universidad de Chile [ edit ] Sebastián Pardo was educated at Universidad de Chile and debuted in 1999 in the main body of the club. The first years of service to Los Leones his contribution was limited to a few raid turns, in which he emphasized his fame as a great talent. The season it won the club, thanks to a strong playing Pardo, the national cup. Pardo has since been recognized as one of the most promising players of the Chilean football. Typical of his game was his kicking technique, ball skills and game understanding. After a strong performance at the World Cup for players under 21 years in 2001 in Argentina, the player arrived in interest from several European clubs. The former technical director of Feyenoord, Rob Baan , took the trouble to travel to see the player. working to Chile After watching a few training sessions, competitions and videos Pardo made good impression and showed Feyenoord concrete interest. According to the Chilean newspaper La Tercera Feyenoord would have gone with a one-year contract for $ 170,000 with the option to buy for $ 1.6 million. agreement In the summer of 2002 Sebastián Pardo went to the Rotterdam club. Feyenoord [ edit ] From the summer of 2002 , Sebastián Pardo for Feyenoord. Led by Bert van Marwijk Pardo played during his first season in competition 18 games in which he scored 3 times. He became quite popular in Rotterdam when the Feyenoord UEFA Champions League shot to the 1-0 victory against Newcastle United FC . This show made a big impression and played himself thus the interest from clubs at home and abroad. Pardo chose to continue his career at Feyenoord and extended his contract by four years. Although his talent was seen by many, Pardo did in the five years that he was active at Feyenoord never finally break through. In 2007 the Chilean left for one season on loan to Excelsior. SBV Excelsior [ edit ] The temporary transfer of Pardo for the 2007/2008 season to the Kralingers was not what the player and Excelsior did expect. Injuries were playing tricks on him and when Pardo was playing, he made no great impression. He also had to deal with suspensions. On 23 February 2008, Pardo was 66 minutes in against Willem II a red card because giving a headbutt toChristophe Gregoire . After the red card he threw his shirt to coach Ton Lokhoff he then got back shortly afterwards there was a small spot of bother with a staff member of Excelsior .Pardo was suspended for four games by the KNVB and Excelsior technical director Simon Kelder was furious and gave Pardo the highest possible penalty. By the end of the season relegated Excelsior to the first division . Pardo played 19 games in which he scored only once. In consultation with Feyenoord was his contract terminated in 2008 and returned Pardo returned to Chile to play for his old club again Universidad de Chile . Alleged family problems came in 2009 an early end to his professional career. [1] In 2011 he resumed his career at Unión Temuco . Internationals [ edit ] Chile [ Edit ] During his football career Pardo played games in the Chilean national team Young and Chile. With Chile under 21 years showed Pardo in 2001 as a playmaker an excellent impression at World Cup for players under 21 in Argentina.Pardo scored in three games once and was praised for its relatively creative solutions, ball handling, and his left foot good insight into the game [source?] . The light-footed midfielder, who also left as a striker from the feet can, has since been considered one of the most promising players of Chile. Logically was Pardo as a result, the same year selected by coach Jorge Garcés to come out for the Chilean first team . He has a match for the Chilean team played: on April 17th 2002 in Kerkrade against Turkey [2 ][3] . Club Statistics [ Edit ] Category:1982 births